


Betas Aren't Bystanders

by Angelchexmex



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Merlin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Eggsy, Betas are the center, Bonding, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merlin and Harry being stupid, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, OFC - Freeform, Omega Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelchexmex/pseuds/Angelchexmex
Summary: Eggsy loves Harry and Merlin, he really does, but, after being kicked out of the house for Harry's heat again, he's almost ready to write the two of them off for good. Sure he's a Beta, but that doesn't mean he's worthless, doesn't mean he's weak, and certainly doesn't mean that he is forever cursed to be a bloody bystander to his own relationship.It's time for his loves to either shape up or ship out, and in the mean time Eggsy will reconnect with his friends. He deserves some pampering after all that posh nonsense anyhow.





	1. Left on the Curb

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I've said that I dislike a lot of Alpha/Beta/Omega stuff before and then here I am making some of my own, I guess I like it when it's made into a nor so normal dynamic. So I hope everyone appreciates this! Also this is my second day of NaNoWriMo which means that the first person to post on this will get their very own one-shot! (It can be of anything with any pairing (or none) and in any fandom so go wild!)

Eggsy rang the doorbell again, shifting his bag further up over his shoulder and doing his best not to look too pathetic standing inside a shabby hallway at one in the morning in a rumpled suit. He’d stopped by Roxy’s first, but she was out on a mission and while Eggsy knew she wouldn’t mind him kipping there for a night, he wanted to wallow in misery with someone, not alone. This was his second of three possible stops, but Eggsy just knew that if he ended up hitting up Jamal and Ryan they would just spend the night trying to convince Eggsy to break up with Harry and Merlin. They meant well, but Eggsy couldn’t stand it for long and with how Eggsy was feeling currently he might actually listen to what they said. 

Eggsy’s hands curled into fists at the thought, nails digging into his palm. He loved Harry and Merlin, he really did, but they could be so stupid and stubborn sometimes. Eggsy was well aware that he was just a Beta and would never understand the weird little mannerisms between Alphas and Omegas, but Betas weren’t just the blanks of society. Betas had been made for a reason just like Omegas and Alphas and Eggsy was sick of being ignored or condescended to every time he tried to speak up about something involving their dynamics.

As Eggsy was about to ring the doorbell for a final time, desperate enough not to have left after the second failed attempt, the door opened and the sleepy, rumpled figure of one of his oldest friends appeared. “Wot y’ doin’ ‘ere so late?” Lexi questioned, already stepping back to let him in. 

Eggsy pulled her into a hug the second she closed the door, burying his face in her hair and doing his best to ignore the dark thoughts that had driven him to come here in the first place. “Tha’ bad eh?” Lexi murmured, nudging at his chin with her nose until he bent his head back so that she could scent mark his neck. He couldn’t actually smell anything different, but just knowing that she wanted to scent mark him made him feel wanted and cared for and it always made her feel better too. 

“Y’ wanna talk abou’ i’?” She questioned, leading him carefully over to a ratty old sofa and pulling him into her lap. Most people would be surprised to see a Beta curled up in the lap of an Omega, but the one thing being a chav and living on the rougher side of life had taught him was that gender didn’t mean shite. He’d seen everyone love, abuse, and make relationships with everyone else, regardless of what gender they were, and he wasn’t about to make himself act like anything but himself when he knew Lexi wouldn’t judge him. 

“Can I stay here for a week o’ two?” Eggsy questioned, wiggling around until he could drop his pack and kick off his shoes. “I ain’t interruptin’ nothin’ am I?” He tacked on, taking in her sleep rumpled appearance and determining that it really was that she’d been sleeping and not something else.

“O’ course y’ can stay, Eggsy. Long as y’ be needed, an’ I ain’t workin’ at night like tha’ no more.” Lexi beamed at Eggsy, pulling him in close again and pressing his head down against her shoulder until he relaxed into her hold. “Aftah y’ gave me tha’ loan I took a week o’ two off tah find me a propah job.”

Eggsy wanted to protest the idea that what he’d given her was a loan, but instead he focused on the good news she’d tacked on the end, most likely to distract him. “Y’ found y’rself a job?” Eggsy pulled away only to straddle her lap so they could see each other but still be close. This was exactly why he’d come to Lexi, she was willing to give him all the physical comfort he needed without commenting on it or making it awkward. Well that and she could understand his frustrations with his posh gits.

“I’s jus’ a job at Tesco’s, but i’s full time an’ I make good money,” Lexi grinned proudly and Eggsy couldn’t remember the last time she had really smiled like that. It was the kind of smile she’d given Eggsy when he’d finally given up prostitution and drug selling to go into the marines.

“That’s absolutely brill!” Eggsy beamed, although not as brightly as he usually would have and he knew Lexi could tell immediately.

“But y’ didn’ come ‘ere tah hear abou’ my life. So tell me why y’r at my doorstep all rumpled like.” Lexi pulled on his suit jacket and straightened out his tie to prove her point.

Eggsy slumped slightly and rested his forehead on her shoulder. “Harry’s in heat,” he mumbled into her shoulder, half hoping that she wouldn’t hear but fully knowing she would. 

“Heat?” She questioned, yanking Eggsy rudely from her shoulder and forcing him to look at her. “Then wot are y’ doin’ ‘ere? ‘ow’d y’ even make it outta the house without him o’ y’r Alpha draggin’ y’ back? An’ now I’ve marked y’ too,” Lexi’s hand fluttered around Eggsy’s neck for a second as if she could wipe away her scent. “They’re gonna pounce on y’ when y’ get back. Ain’t gonna be able tah walk fer days.”

“If only,” Eggsy sighed, slumping even further in Lexi’s lap and wondering if he could just melt into the floor or something and cease to exist. “Merlin kicked me out, told me t’ come back after it was over.”

“An’ Harry let him?” Lexi questioned, eyes narrowed and brows furrowed. Eggsy could almost swear that her brown eyes had darkened into something nearing black which gave her the most terrifying demon-eyed appearance. 

“Posh gits,” Eggsy explained, or maybe complained, “they think Betas only make situations worse, not better. Wot wif Alphas bein’ all protective and Omegas bein’ all possessive an’ shite.”

“I bet they fink Omega can’t control themselves durin’ heat neither,” Lexi mocked. “Oh Alpha,” she simpered, pressing the back of one hand to her forehead, “I’m mo’ horny than I’m used tah, help me, help me. I don’ know wot tah do.” Despite himself, Eggsy felt his lips twitching at Lexi’s attempt at a simpering and pathetic voice. 

Eggsy hadn’t realized just how ignorant people were of the differences in dynamics until he’d joined the marines. Everyone who lived in the estates knew that Omegas tended to be more testy during their heats but they were in no way incapacitated with need or whatever bullshite was apparently popular in posher circles. Similarly, Alphas were fully able to control themselves at all times and Betas tended to be the core of a group, not Omegas. The only time Eggsy had honestly been afraid for his life was when he’d upset a Beta and the Beta’s Alpha and Omega had done their best to hunt him down for nearly three weeks. Betas were the logical ones when Alphas and Omegas had that bit of instinct that they always had to reason with, Betas were the ones most often with the parenting instinct, not Omegas, and Betas were most often the ones who were the most closely guarded.

The posher people, however, had built up some kind of weird idea of what dynamics were stronger and weaker and who belonged in what kind of life. Eggsy found it utterly confusing and idiotic, but it was the world he lived in now, and the world his lovers were raised in. 

“Tried t’ tell them too,” Eggsy lamented, “but they’re stuck with the idea that I won’t be welcome and they’ll be lost t’ their instincts and might attack. Idiots,” Eggsy huffed, throwing himself sideways on the couch to bury his head in a cushion. 

Lexi patted his back consolingly. “Y’r always welcome ‘ere, an’ it don’t ‘ave tah be ‘cause they kicked y’ out.”

“I know,” Eggsy mumbled into the couch, “I don’t wanna talk about this no mo’. Can I just sleep wif y’ tonight and fink about this all tomorrow?”

“Course,” Lexi agreed, smacking Eggsy’s legs lightly until he moved them and then dragging Eggsy back into her bedroom. The mattress was lying on the floor instead of on a frame of any kind, but Eggsy didn’t care one way or another, simply flopping down on top of it.

“Oi!” Lexi snapped, stepping on Eggsy’s arse, “y’ ain’t gonna be sleepin’ in my bed wit y’r close on. Off wit them and under the covers o’ I’ll roll y’ off.”

Eggsy groaned but obeyed, wriggling out of his clothes and then under the covers, not caring about wrinkling them. The clothes he’d brought in his bag were all properly folded and what wrinkles they would have in the morning Eggsy would just deal with. It’s not like there was anyone he really cared about at headquarters to comment on it.

“Sleep,” Lexi grumbled, pulling Eggsy into her arms and resting his head on her chest. Eggsy curled closer to her, enjoying the simple comfort of her warmth. He didn’t often get the chance to be held, more often than not curled up on his own side of the bed or cuddled up with JB, and the human contact was greatly appreciated. 

Determined to stay up to appreciate it, Eggsy listened to Lexi’s breathing slow in sleep. He doubted he’d sleep much right until the moment he woke the next morning. 

He was careful not to move, not to even tense, as he listened to the noise that had woken him up. “Eggsy!” Eggsy relaxed at the call of his name, remembering where he was and why. 

“Wot y’ doin’ up so early Lex?” Eggsy groaned out. He usually woke around seven in the morning and his internal clock hadn’t woken him up yet so it had to be earlier than that. 

“I don’ work nights no mo’,” Lexi replied, flipping on the lights in the bedroom and forcing Eggsy to shove his head under a pillow to hide from the agony that is light. “I gotta be up early an’ I made food. Made a righ’ rull breakfas’ too.”

Eggsy just groaned in reply, burying himself as deeply as he could under blankets and pillows. “Later,” he moaned, doing his best to fall back asleep. He knew it wouldn’t help him any in the long run, but it would make him feel better right now and that was really all that mattered. 

“I ain’t lettin’ the food go tah waste, so up!” Lexi snapped, although there was more amusement than any true anger in her voice.

Eggsy groaned again, but rolled out of bed. He could use a proper breakfast after all and he knew that if he stayed in bed any longer Lexi would resort to nastier ways of getting him up. It felt good though in a way Eggsy had missed since he returned from the marines. 

He’d lived with Lexi for nearly a decade before he’d joined the marines, only visiting his mom every few weeks to drop off some money and let her know that he was still alive. Jamal and Ryan had lived with them off and on as well over the years depending on how safe it was for them to go home or be around the neighborhood. It had been a safe haven for all of them at one point or another. 

“When does y’r shift end?” Eggsy questioned as he stumbled his way into the kitchen, which was actually just a part of the main room but off to the side. Everything really was a part of the main room except for the bathroom and the bedroom. 

“I get ‘ome aroun’ seven, get off abou’ six. Got myself a nice lunch break aroun’ noon.” Lexi placed a glass of orange juice next Eggsy’s cuppa and Eggsy beamed his thanks, chugging it down before digging into his food. It wasn’t anything fancy, but Eggsy had missed the simpler foods he was used to. 

“Wan’ me t’ pick y’ up?” Eggsy questioned around a mouthful of food. 

Lexi grunted an affirmative, half a sausage hanging out of her mouth as she yanked her hair up into something resembling a bun. Grabbing her last piece of bread, she wrapped it around the sausage hanging out of her mouth and bit down. “Y’ wan’ somethin’ specific fer super? I got stuff fer spagbol o’ I got dough fer meat pies o’ pigs in a blanket. Might be able to make bubbles and squeak, but no’ sure if I’ve got enough fer four.”

“Four?” Eggsy questioned, grabbing Lexi’s plate as well as his own and taking them to the sink to clean. It was easy enough for him to fall back into old patterns, and if one of them cooked then the other always cleaned. 

“Y’ fink Jamal an’ Ryan won’ be aroun’ now that y’r ‘ere fer two weeks?” Lexi snorted, flopping gracelessly to the floor and yanking on her shoes. 

Eggsy hummed his agreement as he began scrubbing at the dishes. “If y’ got the stuff f’r spagbol I can make that, an’, if you make some bubbles an’ squeak, we can make Jamal an’ Ryan clean up.”

Lexi shoved the rest of her bread wrapped sausage in her mouth and gave Eggsy two thumbs up. Eggsy snorted again, making his way over to her and yanking her up into a standing position. “Don’ choke y’rself,” he brought her into a hug, letting her scent his neck again before pressing a kiss to her cheek and stepping back. “Have fun,” Lexi flipped him off, grabbing her purse and yanking the door open without putting down her finger. 

Eggsy snickered as he locked the door behind her. He’d come back from a mission two days ago and didn’t technically have to actually go to headquarters so long as he got his report in on time, but there was no sense hanging around Lexi’s apartment just waiting for her to get back. He’d clean himself up a bit, knick the extra key she kept around for him, and then head out to the mansion and write his report there, maybe do a bit of training too. 

Of course, Eggsy didn’t get through more than his shower before the pinging sound of his glasses distracted him. Dropping the towel he’d been using to dry his hair, Eggsy hopped over the bed and grabbed his glasses. “Galahad speaking,” he stated the second he had them properly situated.

“Eggsy!” Eggsy’s brows furrowed in slight confusion at Roxy’s voice and why she would be calling him. “Sorry I wasn’t home last night, my mission went on a bit longer than expected. Did you eat the food I left in the fridge for you?”

“Food?” Eggsy questioned in utter confusion as he slipped on his pants and trousers. “I didn’ stay at y’r place last night, Roxalot.”

“Oh shite, did you not get out in time? Merlin didn’t hurt you did he?” Roxy questioned, her voice now worried and a bit anxious and making Eggsy’s mood plummet. Apparently, Merlin and Harry had told Roxy about Harry’s heat before they’d told Eggsy. 

“I stayed with a friend Rox, no need to worry,” Eggsy’s voice had lost a lot of its warmth as he searched for wherever he’d put his tie. He’d tried talking about his problems with Roxy, but as kind and understanding as she was, she was still a posh Alpha and had grown up with the same ideals as Merlin and Harry. Unless Eggsy was an Alpha or Omega, she would just brush him off as not understanding their ways and how important scent markers and instincts were. 

If Lexi wasn’t so against posh people he would have introduced her to everyone and had her beat sense into their heads. The first person that suggested that she couldn’t control herself during her heat or that if she didn’t take precautions then it was her fault if an Alpha came after her wouldn’t live more than the hour it took for her to beat how stupid they were into their heads, but Eggsy didn’t want to have to resort to that. He didn’t want them not to believe him just because he was a Beta and ‘couldn’t understand’.

“Tell Jamal and Ryan I said hello then. I haven’t seen them in a while.” Eggsy bit down hard on his lip to stop himself from snapping something back. Roxy only meant well and she hadn’t meant to stab at Eggsy’s sore spots. There was no need to tell her that the reason she hadn’t seen Eggsy’s friends recently was because Jamal felt uncomfortable with how much she brushed him off for being a Beta and Ryan got all twitchy around her because of how often she tried to use being an Alpha to commiserate on things with him. Admittedly, it had been much, much worse when he’d introduced Merlin and Harry to them. Eggsy hadn’t even bothered trying to get any of them to meet with his mother. 

“I’ll tell them Rox, but I ain’t stayin’ with them right now. I’m at another friend’s place. I’ll be stayin’ with her f’r the next few weeks.” Eggsy checked his appearance in a mirror hung haphazardly on the door to the bedroom. It was cracked at the bottom and Eggsy distinctly remembered when Jamal had accidentally slammed his head against it and freaked everyone out while they were playing a game of charades. Drunken charades had always been a favorite when the four of them were able to gather together and have free time.

“The next few weeks? Heats don’t last for more than seven days at the longest Eggsy, and Harry’s not that young,” Roxy explained and Eggsy let out a tired sigh. He really didn’t want to have to explain all of this to her, to anyone yet, but he figured it was best to tell her now so that at least one person wasn’t surprised. Jamal and Ryan were going to be so happy.

“I don’ know if I’m goin’ back Rox. Ain’t sure I can keep doin’ this forever,” Eggsy admitted, slipping one of Lexi’s spare keys into his pocket, the ane shaped like a little cat that was around specifically for him, and pulling his phone out of his suit jacket. He couldn’t exactly walk around having a conversation with the air after all. 

“Eggsy,” Roxy began, voice worried and a bit unsure, “this won’t last forever. Harry only has a year or two of heats left and then you won’t have to leave all the time.”

“It’s more than that Rox. I’ve tried explainin’ it t’ y’ before and I’ve tried explainin’ it t’ them but no one wants t’ listen. I’m tired Rox, I really am,” Eggsy sighed, re-adjusting his glasses and summoning a Kingsman taxi at the same time. 

“Oh Eggsy,” Roxy started in a pitying voice that was probably meant to be sympathetic, “you knew being in a relationship with an Alpha and Omega was going to be difficult. I was almost positive you would all be able to overcome-” Eggsy hung up on her, not willing to listen to whatever else she had to say. 

A notification popped up on his glasses again as he slid his phone into his pocket, he wasn’t planning on answering her again so he wouldn’t need to pretend to use it. Of course, Eggsy mused as he stood on the pavement and waited for his taxi, Roxy would probably corner him the second she could and force him to talk about it. That was fine, it was all fine. Eggsy would just focus on the fact that he would be having a nice supper with his friends later that night and for a fair amount of time Eggsy was able to do that. 

His ride to the headquarters was uneventful and he even made it to his office without having to greet more than four people. However, the moment he stepped into his office he was struck with just how much of himself had begun to revolve around Harry and Merlin. There were pictures of the three of them scattered around the room, the book laying half open on the table in the corner was definitely Harry’s, and at least one of Merlin’s scarves had found its way over the back of Eggsy’s desk chair. Eggsy’s office hardly looked like it was his. 

“Great,” Eggsy sighed, dropping his jacket over a chair and making his way to his desk chair. He should have known coming into work was a bad idea but it was either that or hang around like a loser at Lexi’s house. 

Taking in the sheer amount of Harry and Merlin in his office, Eggsy wondered if Lexi’s appartment wouldn’t have been the better idea. 

Well too late now, Eggsy flipped open the laptop on his desk and forcefully made himself focus on his work. Dwelling on things and being miserable wasn’t something he liked to do, and he had enough time for that scheduled later after dinner, so for now he would focus on the important stuff. The important stuff being explaining why it was one hundred percent necessary that he blow up the factory building he’d been meant to only scout out. 

Eggsy found, however, that he simply couldn’t make himself focus for long. His eyes kept wandering to a figurine Harry had given him three months ago or the afghan Merlin had gifted him after the tenth time he’d found Eggsy sleeping on the couch in his office. Halfway through his report, Eggsy gave a defeated sigh and closed his laptop. He wouldn’t be able to focus until he’d gotten rid of the reminders. Not permanently though, Eggsy was still hopeful that somehow he could fix his relationship. For now, he would simply box them all up.

Which was exactly how Roxy found him approximately twenty minutes later. 

“Oh Eggsy,” Eggsy stiffened at the pity in Roxy’s voice and only the genuine undercurrent of worry stopped him from snapping at her. “It’s really that bad huh?”

Eggsy stopped, one hand running over the leatherbound book in his hands. “Yeah,” Eggsy admitted quietly, “it really is that bad.”

Maybe it wouldn’t have been, if Eggsy didn’t have the friends he did, if he didn’t know how easily Omegas and Alphas and Betas could get along, if he hadn’t spent the night in Lexi’s comfortable arms and realised how much he missed that kind of contact. But those things were true, and yeah, it really was that bad.

“Want me to help you pack up?” Roxy questioned, and Eggsy was grateful she didn’t ask him to talk about it. Roxy didn’t understand and Eggsy didn’t know how he could make her understand. 

“Sure,” Eggsy replied, taking the olive branch for what it was. 

Roxy pulled another box from behind the sofa where Eggsy had hid them when he’d been unpacking his office. Multiple people had tried to get him to throw them out but if there was one thing Eggsy knew about being an adult, it was to collect his Tesco bags and cardboard boxes. “Guess these things did come in handy,” Roxy mused with a slight smile as she started sorting the books on the bookshelf beside Eggsy.

“Lexi taught me that trick,” Eggsy admitted. 

“Lexi?” Roxy asked, frowning at a book about Chinese economics before placing it back on the shelf. It was actually one of Eggsy’s and Eggsy was rather pleased she hadn’t thought it Harry’s. 

“She’s my best mate,” Eggsy replied, choosing his words carefully. He didn’t doubt that Roxy would want to meet her, but if he could make her seem boring enough she hopefully wouldn’t press the matter. Eggsy really didn’t want to have to keep the peace between Lexi and Roxy. “Haven’t seen her much recently but she’s always been there for me, and she’s less likely to try and tell me what to do with my relationship.”

Roxy winced slightly at how pointed that was as she flipped through a few thin journals filled with Merlin’s drawings. She plopped them into her box and fiddled with them for a moment before speaking again. “Jamal and Ryan have opinions?” She questioned, doing her best to keep her voice light and inconsequential. 

Eggsy debated answering before giving up and nodding. He spent enough time as a spy being careful with what he said and did, he didn’t want to have to do that in his personal life as well. “They fink Merlin an’ Harry are righ’ bastards. Been tellin’ me I deserve bettah fer ages,” Eggsy admitted, slipping back into his regular accent as he spoke. 

Eggsy closed the box he’d been filling, letting Roxy gather her thoughts. “I thought you guys worked out well,” she began slowly, “but what’s important is how you feel. If it’s not working out for you, for whatever reason, then I stand behind you.”

“Yer the govna,” Eggsy replied, the tight coil that had been in his chest since Roxy had walked in loosening.

Roxy yanked Eggsy towards her, seemingly unable to help herself. “I may not show it the best,” Roxy whispered into Eggsy ear, as if she didn’t want to admit it to herself, “but I really do care and want the best for you. I just need to remind myself sometimes that you know yourself better than I do.”

“Yer doin’ jus’ fine Roxalot,” Eggsy replied, burying his face into her neck. It was a self-soothing move that he did often with Lexi, however, unlike Lexi, Roxy did not begin scenting him. 

“I’d still like to meet this Lexi,” Roxy added as they both pulled away. Eggsy winced and Roxy, perceptive little bugger that she was, noticed. 

“Lexi don’ much like posh folk,” Eggsy explained, leaning back against the bookshelves. There really wasn’t much left to pack up and he was a bit tired of it all anyway. It was surprisingly emotionally exhausting to pack so many memories and hopes away.

“Jamal and Ryan we-”

“Jamal an’ Ryan are a might bit less protective an’ got a few less hang ups,” Eggsy interrupted. “Lexi’s jus’ as likely tah punch ya in the face as she is tah say ‘ello.” 

“I can handle myself,” Roxy replied with a raised eyebrow. 

“I’m more worried abou’ me than I am either o’ you,” Eggsy snorted. “She migh’ no’ be able to keep up wif you in terms of fightin’, but I wouldn’ wan’ t’ get in a scrap wit her. Her barks sharp enough tha’ no’ many worry abou’ her bite.” 

“I think I’ll be fine,” Roxy smiled at him, but it was small and almost nervous, “unless you don’t want to introduce me of course. I’ll understand if that’s-”

“No Rox!” Eggsy protested, “I ain’t ashamed o’ you or nofin it’s just a bit,” Eggsy hesitated, unsure how to phrase it. He wished he wasn’t so worried about introducing Roxy to Lexi but he honestly couldn’t see it going well. “It’s jus’ a bit complicated.”

“But,” Eggsy continued, holding up a hand to stall whatever Roxy was about to say, “that ain’t a no. I’ll introduce you tonight jus’, be on your best behaviour ya?”

“Yeah,” Roxy replied, the relief obvious in her voice and smile. It was the right decision to make, now Eggsy just had to explain it to Lexi. That would be fun.


	2. This is Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy's nervouse about telling Lexi, of course he is, but it will be fine. Everything will be fine because Lexi and Ryan and Jamal are family, he just really needs Lexi to stop dropping hard truths on him. Damn his lovely, and loving, family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't die or abandon this! Wow, its a miracle! So I wanted this to include the dinner and the interactions with Roxy and everything, but I haven't finished that yet and figured you guys would prefer at least something to come out so you could know to expect more. So yes, here it is! Next chapter will actually have Roxy and then, in like two or three chapters, Merlin and Harry should finally arrive! In the meantime I really hope y'all like Lexi as much as I do!
> 
> If any of you follow any of my other stories, I'm going to start actually writing again and updating! So yay!

Eggsy wouldn’t admit to being nervous, but the tapping of his fingers against his thigh gave him away easily, and it was the first thing Lexi noticed when she saw him waiting outside work for her. Her eyes zeroed in on the little tick like a hunting dog and Eggsy froze at the sheer intensity of it. He’d rarely gotten that kind of intense focus from her. Not that she didn’t pay attention to him or anything but, well, this kind of intensity was usually reserved for super serious matters, not little shows of nervousness.

“Yer late,” Lexi scolded when she got close enough, but her voice was more teasing than reprimanding and she leaned in to scent him without any kind of hesitation. Eggsy tilted his head back a bit and then returned the gesture, calming a bit. This was Lexi and this being his Lexi-luv meant that she might be a bit annoyed, but she’d give Roxy a chance at least: for Eggsy’s sake if nothing else

“Sorry Lily-Lex,” Eggsy grabbed Lexi’s backpack from her, receiving a tired but grateful smile for his efforts, “ ‘ad a busy day is all an’ I didn’ check the clock as often as I shoulda. Can ya ever fergive a wretch like me?” Eggsy gave Lexi his best puppy-dog eyes, placing a hand over his heart and making his voice as heart-wrenching as he could. 

Lexi, the evil and cold-hearted woman she obviously was, just snorted and hip-checked Eggsy as she walked past him. “Wretch my arse,” she snorted as Eggsy caught up, benefiting from his longer legs. “Yer more a sad poodle than anyfin else.”

“I fink I should be offended!” Eggsy cried out, shoulders finally relaxing. Lexi wasn’t suspicious of him if she could joke like this and that meant he could bring up Roxy coming by in a much more casual manner. Good that was good.

“If yer not offended I ain’t doin’ by job,” Lexi replied flippantly, but she turned to smile at him all the same and fuck Eggsy had missed this. Sure he joked around with Rox and got smiles from Merlin and Harry, but there was something about Lexi that was just different. They’d been through life together, stuck through thick and thin together, grew and broke and learned and lost together. Lexi looked at him like just him existing made her fucking happy enough that she’d fight to the death for him and damned if it wasn’t mutual. 

“I want you tah meet Roxy,” Eggsy blurted out, caught up in Lexi’s smile and the way she was practically skipping ahead of him even though she had to be exhausted from work and being on her feet all day. 

The little happy high Eggsy had going, however, died fairly quickly at the way Lexi froze. “Yer wantin’ me tah meet who?” She questioned, eyes narrowing. 

“Jus’ a frien’,” Eggsy responded, a bit wary but still trying to play it off as casual.

“The same frien’ that neither Jamal nor Ryan like?” Lexi clarified, although she did start walking again so hopefully that meant that a bit of the crisis was averted. 

“She’s a bit rough aroun’ the edges, but aint we all?” Eggsy tried, shrugging as if he didn’t know the exact issues Ryan and Jamal had with Roxy and like he didn’t sometimes have the same issues with her.

Lexi huffed, tucking a flyaway strand of hair behind her ear. “Mhm, and yer thinkin’ I’m somehow gonna like ‘er more than them boys ‘cause I’m so much more acceptin’ and shite.” Eggsy winced a bit at the sarcasm, adjusting the strap of Lexi’s backpack over his shoulder as he thought about how to respond.

“It would mean a lot tah me if youse, all of youse, would be willin tah give ‘er one more chance? We could do dinner tonight an’ see ‘ow it goes.” 

“And have some random sexist, classist Alpha in my own apartment?” Lexi snarled, lip peeling up in an expression that Eggsy had rarely ever seen from her. He actually stumbled back a step, shocked and worried and so very confused. “Why would I wan’ some bitch th’ even Jamal can’t get along wif in my apartment wif my family?” Lexi turned away, but Eggsy could see her jaw clenched and could tell she was actively grinding her teeth to keep her anger at bay.

“Lex,” Eggsy began softly, because he never would have thought she would have reacted like this. Sure she got annoyed sometimes but this was…well it was beyond extreme.

“Shut up,” Lexi snapped, raising a hand to stop Eggsy from coming closer. Eggsy stopped, watching warily as she took a deep breath and forcefully relaxed her shoulders. 

“Sorry,” she finally muttered after what Eggsy was sure was a solid five minutes of very awkward and tense silence. “I didn’ mean tah snap at ya, but that don’ mean I didn’ and that don’ mean it wasn’ wrong.”

“Can I come closer?” Eggsy asked, still a bit wary but relaxing now. Lexi did that a lot: apologizing but being careful to explain that what she did was still wrong. She’d started doing it when she’d realized how hard it was for Eggsy to tell what people should and should not be allowed to do or say to him. Eggsy did his best to do the same for her but neither of them exactly grew up in the best of places, so sometimes it was more of a trial and error.

“Yeah,” Lexi sighed, sounding disturbingly defeated. Eggsy moved closer quickly, wrapping her up in a strong and burying his face in her messy ponytail. “Was that all you was worried abou’?” She questioned, voice slightly muffled in his shoulder. “I know I didn’ react the best, but if youse got somefin else tah say I promise I’ll do better.”

Eggsy snorted softly, not letting his grip loosen even the slightest. “Nah, that was all. Was a pretty big all though apparen’ly.”

Lexi left out a small giggle-snort in response, thumping a fist gently against his shoulder blade. “Yer an idiot and I luv ya,” she sighed as Eggsy finally pulled away. 

“Yeah, but I’m yer idiot an’ that means you gotta suck it up.” 

“I’ll suck somefin if that’s wot yer askin’.” Lexi replied waggling her eyebrows at Eggsy, which looked particularly funny given she could only raise her left eyebrow on its own. The expression came out more as her eyebrows flying up and down rapidly accompanied but oddly narrowed eyes and weird tick in her cheek. 

“Wot the fuck,” Eggsy muttered quietly, his only other option having been laughing uproarously in the middle of the street. 

“Ah, fuck ya too,” Lexi rolled her eyes and continued walking. Eggsy slipped his hand into her’s for reassurance and felt the last of his tension seep away when she squeezed it and held on. 

“Now, wots all this abou’ another guest ya only now told me abou’?”

Eggsy shrugged, “I didn’ know earlier that she was gonna come. It ain’t my fault.”

Lexi snorted at that but seemed to accept it. “Ya best be hopin’ she’s on ‘er best behaviour because I ain’t dealing wif fuckin’ nofin from ‘er. Got it?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Eggsy would have soluted, but his right hand was currently occupied and he didn’t feel like changing that. 

“Who the fuck told ya tah call me Ma’am?” Lexi asked, mock offended. Eggsy just grinned at her, happy to leave their talk at that. He’d been through way too many emotions in the last twenty-four hours and he knew this dinner would only draw up more. He wanted to the moment of calm.

Lexi seemed to agree, because she kept mostly quiet, only humming softly as they finished their track back to her flat. Eggsy was glad it was so close to the Tesco she worked at because, while he knew logically she could take care of herself, he worried for her. 

Outside the flat, Lexi stopped, stepping back from the door and looking expectantly at Eggsy. Eggsy just watched her, confused for a moment, before he remembered that he had his little cat key to get in. Grinning, because fuck she must know that using that key to get in made him feel like he was really coming home, he slid the key in to the lock and thew open the door. “After you,” he offered graciously, voice all posh and proper. 

Lexi just flipped him off, but she winked when she did it and Eggsy happily hopped into the loft after her, peeling his shoes and jacket off quickly so he could rush to the kitchen. The fact that this was really happening was starting to settle in and he wanted to dristact himself before he did something stupid like panic.

Eggsy made it all the way to the kitchen, settling into that kind of soft and warm state of being he always got into when doing something domestic in a place he felt safe and loved. It was literally the best feeling in the world, and Eggsy only fought the urge to hum because Lexi had yet to join him.

“Catch,” Lexi called and Eggsy caught the vial she threw at him on instinct, barely turning in time. Eggsy stuck his tongue out at her, because really it was rude to just chuck things at people when they were getting ready to cook. Still, Eggsy shook it carefully, observing the clear liquid inside for a moment before he realized what it was and his playful annoyance evaporated like it had never been.

“Now?” he questioned, fingers on the cork to pull it out. There was very little liquid inside, but it wasn’t meant for more than one person for seven days. It would, however, put a damper on having Roxy over for the night because she was all posh Alpha and Lexi would definitely kill her if she acted like that about such a little thing.

“I’ve still got two days,” Lexi waved him off, pulling off her coat and hanging it up. “Thought I ought tah letcha know now though, “jus’ in case you wasn’ interested in stayin’ fer it.”

“Oh Lexi-luv,” Eggsy came forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, “jus’ ‘cause I got new friends don’ mean I’m leavin’ you behind. Yer always gonna be my best gal and my family.”

Lexi didn’t look at Eggsy, just wrapped her arms around him and sighed. “You left us,” she stated, partially meaning it and partially meaning that he had left her specifically, “we didn’ know where youse was or nofin’. Spent ages huntin’ fer ya and pullin’ in favours I never shoulda had in the firs’ place. Then you come waltzin’ back in like nofin’ happened, all posh and rich with all this money that you won’ tell us nofin about. I didn’ ask and I won’ ask about what you doin’ fer that money-”

“Lexi,” Eggsy tried to interrupt, almost horrified about where this was going. He hadn’t meant to upset her so much. He hadn’t actually thought too much about what this would all look like on the outside.

“-All I wan’ ya t’ know Eggsy is tha’ no matter what ya get up t’, we will always be here fer ya. I will always be here fer ya. Even if tha’ means goin’ on the run or hidin’ ya fer a while. Anythin’ you need okay? Anythin’.” Lexi hadn’t let go of Eggsy as she spoke, keeping him tight against her when he tried to pull away and get a good look at her face.

“Lexi,” Eggsy soothed, “ain’t nofin’ like that is gonna be needed. I’m safe where I am, I’m safe.”

Lexi didn’t speak, just laid one hand on his most recent wound, a knife that had slid under his shirt and cut a line along his side and her other hand resting against an old third degree burn on his shoulder. “Don’ say nofin’ if yer jus’ gonna lie. I jus’ wan’ ya t’ know that ya always got options.”

Eggsy kept quiet this time, unsure how to reassure her without blatantly lying. His job was dangerous, but it was one he was happy to do and one he genuinely enjoyed. He couldn’t tell her that though, he couldn’t tell her anything about it without getting her and himself in trouble. “I’ll stay fer yer heat,” he said instead, the best peace offering he could think of at the moment, although her hostile acceptance of Roxy coming over made more sense now what with the combination of her encroaching heat and the belief she seemed to have that all the new people he hung out with were actively injuring him. 

“Thanks,” Lexi stepped back, her expression as calm as ever for all the emotion that had been in her voice just moments before. “It helps wif the anxiety.”

“Didn’ you start takin’ pills fer that?” Eggsy questioned, stepping back and then following her to the kitchen. She began pulling out old veggies from her fridge and Eggsy moved to grab the little white cutting board he’d gifted her four years ago. She’d been thrilled with it because before then they’d all used cardboard boxes for cutting boards.

“I am,” Lexi agreed, pointing to a drawer next to Eggsy. Eggsy opened it and, sure enough, a little bottle of anxiety meds laid inside. “Heat jus’ makes it a bit worse and havin’ someone around with Alpha pheromones is super helpful.” 

“What’s Ryan up t’ then?” Eggsy asked, closing the drawer and handing Lexi the cutting board. She traded it for the meat and noodles Eggsy would need to make spag bol. 

“He’s got himself a pair o’ omegas who are vying for his attention. They was real kind abou’ sayin’ he could stay with me durin’ my heat but I don’ wanna cause no trouble.” Lexi shrugged, cutting up her veggies in the square chunks she preferred because they drove Jamal crazy. He was a firm believe that bubbles and squeak should be made with shredded vegetables or thinly sliced ones, not cubes. 

“If they say i’s fine,” Eggsy offered, but he understood. If Ryan was really serious about these Omegas then causing them the slight, but automatic, discomfort of having him smell like someone else’s heat wouldn’t be good until they either mated with Ryan or viewed Lexi as family. Eggsy didn’t really understand it, because scent things were confusing at the best of times, but family smelled different than strangers and Omegas didn’t have issues with their mates smelling like a family member's heat like they did a stranger. 

“Jus’ easier for you and Jamal t’ be wif me. A few days after, Ryan an’ his dates will stop by so you can meet ‘em. You ought to dress nice fer tha’ ‘cause they’re real sweet.” Lexi dropped a bit of butter in a pan and put it on the stove, carefully casual. 

“I’m no’ lookin’ fer another relationship Lexi,” Eggsy sighed, stealing her knife since she’d taken the last serrated one. “This one ain’t over yet and I don’ know if I wan’ it t’ be.”

“How long has i’ been since ya started havin’ convos with yer boys and they ain’t changed nofin’?” Lexi asked, but she said it so kindly that Eggsy had to close his eyes against the tears.

“They don’ mean it.” Eggsy defended, although it sounded weak to his own ears.

“How bou’ this,” Lexi offered, sliding him a fresh carrot from goodness knows where as a strange form of consolidation, “if we, meaning me an’ Ryan an’ Jamal, can get yer Roxy to understand the way of things, or a’ least be open to ‘em, you only give yer boys one last chance. After this heat of yer Omega, you talk to ‘em and if nofin’ changes you leave. Walk out and don’ look back.”

“Lexi,” Eggsy sighed, swiping his chopped onions and carrots to the side. “Lemme think abou’ it. It’s not so easy as all tha’.”

“Nofin ever is,” Lexi agreed, but she dropped the subject and they both went back to cooking, more solemn than before but still in tandem, still comfortable, still family. Eggsy looked down at his hands and wondered when the last time it was that he felt this comfortable and his heart ached to realise it was before he’d joined Kingsman, and certainly never with Merlin and Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you guys would leave a review! What do you think of Lexi? What about Eggsy's relationship with Harry and Merlin? How do you think the dinner will go? What about Lexi's heat?
> 
> Thank you so much just for reading, I love you all and I'm so sorry for how long this has taken. I'll try to be better!


End file.
